Cherry Blossoms
by RedSakura19
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is the youngest Geisha and Courtesan in Sakura Geisha House. On the night of her first performance she mesmerised the Host Club with her voice and innocence. Subsequently Haruhi is purchased by the Host Club and whisked away to Tokyo to preserve her innocence. How will her life be as she is shared among the Host Club learning new things about her new world and them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own OHSHC. Sorry my bad.**

* * *

The sun rose above the mountain peaks sending warm rays across the valleys, signalling the arrival of dawn. Haruhi woke up from her futon with a stretch and yawn, ready to begin her daily chores. She mindfully walked around careful not to step on her sisters while they slept peacefully as they had a long night ahead of them and had a rough night yesterday. Walking out on to the porch and stretching again she smiled welcoming the fresh morning breeze. "Good morning mother in heaven," she grinned at the sky imagining seeing the outline of her mother's face.

* * *

Sliding open a door and stumbling in, Ranka carried in a tray with steaming herbal tea and rice crackers.

"Ohayo Madam Minima," the transvestite greeted her with a smile.

Madam Minima shifted her gaze from the window "hm Ohayo Ranka," she replied solemnly.

"Is something wrong Minima?" he asked setting the tea on the table before pulling up his robe slightly to sit down on his knees in front of matriarch.

She lifted the tea cup, inhaling the aroma and sighing with content before answering. "You do know what today is right"

Ranka clasped his hands and grinned "Of course it's our dear sweet Haruhi's birthday,"

She laughed slightly clearly not that amused. "Today she turns eighteen which mean she will be performing with the rest of the girls and perhaps providing certain services,"

"I understand, if only Kotoko was alive today she would be so proud and happy to see our Haruhi's first performance,"

Minami smiled upon hearing Kotoko name. "Ah she was the best Geisha and Courtesan of Sakura Geisha House in Okinawa. No.1 with the most clients and requests,"

"As much as I am in this line of work my parental instincts do hate the fact that my little girl will be around boys," Ranka pouted.

"Don't forget this is where you found and fell in love with Kotoko," she reminded him.

"Except it might not be the same for Haruhi. I sometimes wonder if she will ever find her prince to take her away to his castle and treat her with respect and love. She didn't want this sort of life but had no choice since she was born here; not like the rest of the girls either sold or wanting to be Geishas. If she was born in a different family then perhaps she would go to school, make friends and one day have a decent respectable job,"

* * *

Haruhi trudged up the hill carrying a bucket of water towards home. Even though the well was close to the forest she didn't complain and instead thought of it as a way of exercise and also an opportunity away from home.

"Haruhi!" she heard her name being called and turned around to see Arai waving and running towards her.

"Oh hey Arai what brings you at this end, you know your parents don't like you hanging around here and especially around me," said Haruhi with a polite smile.

"I know but I don't care," he breathed "Here let me carry that for you," he reached for the bucket she was holding.

"No it's fine, you know I like to do my own work," she politely declined. "So what's up?"

"Oh yeah I came to tell you that I'm leaving the village with my parents. My dad decided to open up a fruit and veg shop in Town somewhere out of Okinawa" he said unhappily.

"Well that sounds good. Today is the day I officially perform according to madam Minima and dad. But according to Chou and Katsu I lose my virginity to the highest bidder if I'm liked,"

Arai grabbed on to Haruhi's wrist forcing her to a stop. "Haruhi…run away with me…..away from this place," he sounded and looked serious.

"Haruhi!" She heard a shrill voice from the Geisha house.

"Coming Rina!" Haruhi hollered back. She pulled her wrist back from Arai's loosened grip. "I'm sorry can we run some other time I'm kinda busy today," with that said Haruhi quickened her pace towards her home leaving a baffled Arai staring after her retreating form.

"Was I just rejected?" He mused

* * *

"Haruhi where's my pink nail polish?"

"First drawer to the right behind orange and red, Ayaka"

"Haruhi where's my hair brush?"

"On the dresser, Emi"

"Haruhi which Kimono shall I wear? The yellow or the blue?"

"The blue one matches your eyes Itsuke,"

"Haruhi someone ate my dumplings!"

"Don't cry Daichi I'll go make you some more okay,"

"Will you stop eating so much you're going to scare the customers away!"

"Haruhi Setsuko's being mean to me, waaaaaah!" cried Daichi, the glutton.

"Setsuko please can you not be mean to Daichi, she has her own set of customers that like her for who she is,"

"Great! Support fatty over there why don't you!"

Haruhi messaged her temples and left for her shared room. She sat down and took out a note book, pencil and maths text book to begin solving equations.

"Hmmm what ¾x +5/6 =5x -125/3?" Haruhi pondered while chewing the back of her pencil.

"Ugh maths, why do you study anyway? It won't get you anywhere, you're going be a Geisha for the rest of your life," the girl brushed her long hair in the mirror while watching Haruhi in the reflection.

"That's not true Hibiki, maths is needed for everyday life to solve simple arithmetic when shopping and the other subjects are a part of general knowledge," Haruhi explained.

"No one likes a nerd know it all Haruhi," snorted Mei snatching the hairbrush from Hibiki.

"Hey! Give that back wench!" snarled Hibiki

"Nuh uh I need to look pretty too ya know!" exclaimed Mei

"Don't listen to them Haruhi, you do what you want to do," said Tsubaki with a warm smile. "Now go eat something while I get you're outfit ready for tonight,"

"Thanks Tsubaki," smiled Haruhi and left for the kitchen for a quick snack before the Geisha house opened.

* * *

Haruhi washed the dishes while the cook had left for shopping. She heard something fall and nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to see a broken tea cup and next to it Tora- a grey cat with tiger stripes.

"Is this how you wish me happy birthday?" complained Haruhi sweeping up the mess with a broom.

Tora meowed and dropped something which he was holding in his mouth.

"Hey what's this?" she picked up the coin to see it was a 10Yen coin. "Where did you get this from? Is this my birthday gift?"

The cat meowed and circled her while rubbing his body against hers. Haruhi sighed with a smile. "Oh Tora," she began to pet him and scratch behind his ear making him purr. "Okay now go before the cook sees you and tries to attack you with a broom again. She's isn't happy about you drinking the milk from the pot,"

He meowed loudly before jumping out the window.

Haruhi flipped the 10 yen coin and caught it, repeating this little game. I wonder how my performance will be. I haven't really seen what goes on at night as dad and Madam Minima forbid me from leaving my room. The girls talk about it but I don't really get it, what happens if I'm alone with a customer? With the last flip of the coin it slipped out of Haruhi hand and rolled over to the hallway where she's not supposed to be. As it came to a halt she snatched it but someone grabbed her wrist. As Haruhi raised her gaze and stood up from her crouched position, she saw a dastardly man grinning slyly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

What is an angel like you doing hiding with the shadows?" he asked twisting the tip of his moustache.

Before Haruhi could answer her arm was yanked from his grasp and she was pulled behind madam Minima. "Haruhi go to your room and not come out until told to,"

"Yes madam Minima," bowed Haruhi and walked off not taking a chance for a second glance.

"Minima why keep a treasure like that hidden huh? Let her out so the big boys can see her," the man said watching Haruhi's retreating from until Madam Minima blocked his line of vision.

"I highly doubt that Hiroto, I would rather keep her locked away from the likes of you. I've decided that she'll be entertainment for the young instead," smirked the older woman.

"Even when they're willing to pay a high price?"

"Yes, now be gone. I would not let a beast like you near my girls" she covered her nose to block the scent of cheap alcohol.

"You'll regret it," he huffed before staggering away all while bumping into a few things.

* * *

It was 9pm and the Geisha House was open for business allowing rich men of all ages to enter the threshold and being welcomed by Emi and Mei. A chariot stopped and six young men exited standing outside of the vicinity.

"Was it necessary to come all this way from Tokyo to a Geisha house? I'm sure there are plenty of them there without the need for a long journey across state," complained one boy coolly before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh hush Kyoya stop being a spoil sports," complained one twin

"This is like the best Geisha house in Okinawa!" exclaimed the other twin.

"Will there be cake like you promised Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" confirmed the blonde haired short male hugging a stuffed rabbit toy.

"Yes Hunny sempai and plenty of it," Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"You hear that Usa-chan!" Hunny twirled around with the stuffed bunny known as 'Usa-chan' "yay! Won't it be fun Takashi?!"

"Hai," replied the tall and silent male with a small smile before returning to his stoic expression.

"Listen up and especially you too you devil twins, this is the first time the Host Club will be served by hostesses, so no messing around!"

"Boss!" whined Hikaru and Koaru.

"I bet we can get the Boss to have some fun," whispered Hikaru to his twin

"Most definitely," Kaoru grinned slyly, mirroring Hikaru.

"Kyoya they're up to something," pouted the blonde haired, violet eyed boy.

"Tamaki just let's get this over with I could be doing more important things on the weekend that this," Kyoya took the lead and walked off towards the Geisha house.

As soon as they entered they were showered by cherry blossom petals. "Oh welcome new customers, please follow me to the entertainment lounge for the young," smiled Katsu with a giggle.

"Marci Mademoiselle," Tamaki kissed Katsu on the hand making her nearly squeal.

* * *

Haruhi was in the dressing room, siting at the dresser getting ready with Tsubaki's help. The sliding door opened to reveal Mei. "Oh my kami you won't believe it! We have six new young customers! They're cute and one speaks French!" she sighed dreamily clasping her cheeks.

"Haruhi you should sit this one out, these special clients would like someone special and the most preferred not a novice like you ," said Rina snootily tying her ribbons, pushing up her breasts and smoothening her green flower print Kimono.

"Rina," Tsubaki was about to go slap some sense into the arrogant girl when Haruhi held her back by her sleeve. Tsubaki sighed and continued brushing Haruhi's hair and placing a freshly picked Cherry Blossom behind her ear. "Why do you let her behave like that to you and why do you always stop me?"

Haruhi smiled looking at Tsubaki from the mirror. "It's okay really, I don't mind. Rina is like a sister to me just like the rest. You're all like my family and it may not be perfect but it's still a family,"

"You're really something else Haruhi," smiled the elder sister.

"Haruhi," the girls turned around to see Madam Minima at the door.

"Yes Madam Minima," replied Haruhi.

"This is your first performance and I came to wish to luck. I want you to perform for our new guests only,"

"But what about Rina?" asked Haruhi.

"I've sent her to entertain others who request her company,"

"Serves her right," muttered Tsubaki.

* * *

Haruhi took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked at herself in mirror one last time. Her long chocolate hair nicely brushed with a cherry blossom behind her right ear and her red Kimono looked fine. All she needed was her prop umbrella and she was good to go. The sliding door opened and Ranka slipped in, he stood from afar gazing at his daughter in awe with eyes watering.

"Hey dad,"

"Oh Haruhi! My princess you look adorable. Why do kids have to grow up so fast?" he cried.

"Thanks dad, aren't you supposed to be entertaining? Your shift doesn't change until midnight,"

"Can't a dad come see his girl before her performance?"

"You came to warn me right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe yeah, stay away from the blonde idiot I don't trust him,"

"Dad he's my client," Haruhi tried to reason.

"He's already tripped on the rug I doubt he'll do anything right,"

"Dad!"

"Fine fine, good luck," he kissed Haruhi's forehead and quickly ran out before Minima showed her wrath for him being late.

* * *

"I'm bored," said Hikaru twirling a flower from a vase.

"I wonder who'll entertain us?" mused Kaoru plucking rose petals.

"You said there would be cake? I want cake!" Hunny cried hugging Usa-chan.

"If they take a second longer I will ask for a deduced refund," spoke Kyoya typing on his wireless laptop.

"Kyoya I want the same layout as this in my office," Tamaki told the Ootori heir who was busy working on something else and ignored him completely.

Madam Minima walked out from the curtains. "I'm sorry to have to keep you waiting this long. You'll be entrained by Fujioka Haruhi. It's her first performance so forgive any mistakes,"

"Well that's alright," said the Host Club King "We'll try our best not to judge,"

"Thank you," she bowed.

Suddenly an idea hit Hikaru and he whispered it to Kaoru before they walked off to talk to Madam Minima in private.

"And where did you two go?" asked Tamaki incredulously as the twins retuned hand in hand, snickering.

"Oh nothing boss we were asking for the bathroom," lied Hikaru sincerely

"Very well then," he still wasn't convinced knowing the twins were up to something.

The lighting dimed and from the curtains came Haruhi who stood at the centre. She bowed at each of the Host Club members before opening her prop umbrella and leaning it against her shoulder. This was it. She had been learning and practising for years and now was her test. She was nervous but had to keep a calm demeanour, the honour of her Madam Minima, her father, her sisters and Sakura Geisha House was in her hands.

"Oh a thousand year's bad luck," joked Hikaru

"Or is it 40 years," wondered Kaoru.

"Ssshhhhh," Tamaki silenced the twins with a glare before turning to watch Haruhi.

The male musicians began to play a soft tune with the Kakko (small drums), Sanshin (three stringed banjo), Kokyu and Shinobue (bamboo flute). As the tune set Haruhi began to sing. Her voice was melodious, skily smooth and a bit boyish but all the more enchanting to keep the Host Club members listening absorbedly. It was beautiful.

_Na mo shiranu hana no you ni_

_Kurayami ni hitori saku namidaame wa haru no yoru ni_

_Harahara to midaresaku_

(Like the flower whose name is unknown

Flowering alone in the dark

Rain like tears bloom in disarray

On a Spring's night)

_Shinjitsu to yume no Sukima kokoro yuretemo_

_Ima wa tada anata dake wo mamori tsuzuketai_

(Even if my heart quivers in the gap between reality and dreams

Now I simply want to continue protecting only you)

_Kurenai no hana no you ni mi wo kogashi kuruisaku_

(Like the flower of red, burn the body and bloom uncontrollably)

_Uchiyoseru nami no you ni_

_Kanashimi ni hitori saku_

_Kaze no koe wa togiretogire tsumi wo oi midaresaku_

(Like the lapping waves

Flowering alone in sadness

The wind's voice, on and off

Losing to sins, blooming in disarray)

_Tatoe ima inochi no hi ga moetsukiyou to mo towa ni anata dake wo omoitsuzuketai_

(Even if the flame of life begins to die out now

I will forever keep thinking of only you)

_Kurenai no hana no you ni mi wo kogashi kuruisaku_

(Like the flower of red, burn the body and bloom uncontrollably)

The music stopped and so did Haruhi's singing. She bowed and stood there to know an indication of their thoughts on her performance.

"Beautiful absolutely beautiful," whispered Tamaki making Haruhi smile. The rest of the Host Club were stunned into silence while Hunny cried hugging Usa-chan.

Madam Minima came to stand by Haruhi, she whispered something and Haruhi left immediately. "I'm glad you enjoyed Haruhi's performance. Which one of you is Suoh Tamaki?"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," answered the Host Club King, quite confused.

"Well follow me and I'll take you to your private session with Haruhi,"

"Kyoya what is she talking about," whispered Tamaki

"She's talking about you having intercourse with this Haruhi," replied Kyoya focusing back to his laptop.

"What?! But I asked for no such thing," he turned his head and glared at the sniggering devil twins leaning over each other and holding their sides. "you it was you two!" he pointed accusingly.

"Aw lighten up Boss, trust me you need it," said Hikaru

"Yeah so don't waste our money. If you don't then one of us will," added Kaoru

_No I can't let those wolves have a chance with that delicate flower. It should be me than them. _"Fine I'll take you up on that offer,"

"Seriously," sputtered Hikaru. "Wow,"

"What a great moment for our King hurrah!" cheered Kaoru high fiving his brother.

* * *

**I don't own the song, the lyrics or the translation. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

* * *

Tamaki opened the sliding door tentatively and nervously entered to see Haruhi sitting at the foot of the bed, quite calm and relaxed. "Hello there Haruhi," he tried his charming and seductive voice.

"Hi Tamaki-senpai," answered Haruhi with a casual smile not affected the slightest.

It made his heart flutter and made him feel a twinge of pain and remorse. _She's so cute and innocent._

"Fear not Haruhi for I will treat you delicately," he assured with a smile to make any girl weak in her knees and swoon.

"Now wait a minute….." Haruhi dipped her head down and took out a book from under the bed. She opened it and began to skim through the pages.

"What are doing and what's that?" he asked referring to the book

"Oh this, it's just notes about what I'm supposed to do, what happens and what we're supposed to do. Satsuko did mention that it's supposed to hurt no matter what. Oh right here it is when the client –"

"No! I mean never mind that," Tamaki interjected with wide eyes and cheeks flushed.

"Oh okay," she placed the book where she found it and pushed herself to the centre of the bed and sat there cross legged. "Ready Senpai?" she smiled so innocently and obliviously to the matter at hand, making Tamaki feel all the more guilty. He couldn't do it. He could never take away her innocence. She may not know about what she's talking about and treating it lightly but her first time should be special with someone she loves not a random customer who she barely knows anything about.

"Er Haruhi let's not do this,"

"Why is something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" she asked a bit worried.

"N-no you did nothing wrong," he smiled sincerely and left leaving Haruhi very perplexed.

* * *

Tamaki returned to the private lounge to see Hikaru and Koaru playing certain games with two other Geisha's; Hunny sharing a three tier cake with a slightly over-weight Geisha who's being referred to as Daichi while Kyoya is typing away and Mori looks on indifferently as the other Geisha's perform to get their attention.

"Excuse ladies I would like to have a word with these gentlemen alone," announced Tamaki. The ladies huffed and groaned before leaving.

"Boss what's wrong?" asked Hikaru

"That was quick," teased Koaru

"I can't do it," Tamaki said sadly running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I believe you two owe me some wager money," spoke Kyoya with a sly and very pleased smile.

"Oh darn," the twins took out their wallets and handed the cash to the shadow king who began to count the money.

"Oh well boss it doesn't matter I'll go instead," offered Hikaru but was yanked back by Tamaki.

"Not you or anyone else will go. I don't know why but I have this sense of protectiveness over her. I don't want any man to touch to her!"

"What're you going to do be her bodyguard?" snorted Hikaru

"Or better yet marry her," added Kaoru.

"No I'm going to buy her and take her away from here," he told them with a smirk as their expressions changed from sly to awestruck.

"You can't be serious," voiced Kyoya.

"Oh I am," grinned the Host King "oh Madam Minima," he went to look for the woman who was in charge.

"Idiot," muttered Kyoya "This is by far the stupidest thing he's done,"

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I was in my room staring at the huge moon; it was always a beautiful sight. The stars scattered around in midnight sky make me wonder about the city. I've heard that there are many lights, more than the stars!

The door to my room slides open and dad comes in looking quite upset. "What's wrong?" I ask and he smiles weakly before gesturing me to come sit down with him.

"Haruhi…I don't know how to say this but you're going to leave Sakura Geisha House and go live with the six boys you performed for,"

I was well shocked, was this some sick joke dad always plays? I stare at him for a few seconds before I can speak. "But why...and how?"

"Now listen Haruhi Madam Minima and I have decided that this is a great opportunity for you to live a different life. A life where you can do what you want to do. Away from a place where you don't belong,"

"Dad am I being punished? Tell me what I did wrong and I won't do it again! But don't say stuff like that! I don't want to leave you or Madam Minima or my sisters," I shout with my voice quivering. _What was this feeling? This heavy feeling in my heart…this pain?_

Dad embraces me with a half hug. I can feel his tears on my head as much as he may be trying his best to smile he cant. He's never been good at hiding his emotion whether be happy or sad. "No no sweetie, you're not being punished. It's because you're a good girl that you're going to a much better place," he's making this out like I'm dying. This is the same thing he said to me when mom died. She was a good woman which is why she had to go to a better place. "look on the bright side, you'll see the city which you always wanted to see, live in a mansion and become whatever you want to be,"

I don't know what to say and I can't protest against those reasons. I always wanted to study more and become a lawyer. But live without my dad and my family? I don't think I can do it.

The sliding door opens and closes again to reveal Madam Minima. "I would like a word with Haruhi alone Ranka, go and carry on with your job" she says strictly. Dad releases me and leaves the room, not without giving me a comforting smile. I smile back and then focus my attention on Madam Minima. "So Ranka told you that you shall leave with the six gentlemen? Well by my orders you shall leave with them tomorrow. Trust my judgment Haruhi; my age isn't just a number. I can judge character well and from what I see they have no ill intentions towards you. I've spoken to their leader and he said that you'll live a comfortable life in Tokyo free from any kind of trouble and discover new things. That's good enough for me. Now you'll pack your things and have an early night,"

"Yes Madam Minima," I bow. What else can I say? I've always respected her and her decisions. She's been my idol since I was just a kid. She loves her profession considering it an art. She's treated my sisters and me fairly and simply. With more than enough money to have our own separate rooms she's let us stay in one room together so there would be no secrets or privacies between us, just a bond of sisterhood.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you all," I say with an assuring smile.

"We're going to miss you too!" they tackle me in a hug one by one.

Rina walks up to me and tentatively hugs me. "Be safe kid," she whispers in my ear. "Sorry for what I've said to you. I've just been a bit jealous,"

"It's okay I never had any ill feelings," I say and she leaves.

"Make sure to write to me, okay" I turn around and see Tsubaki smiling down at me. She steps forward and ruffles my hair. "Here I have something for you," she rummages in her pocket and takes out a cherry blossom. "This will make sure that you don't forget us,"

"Never," I say and it's the truth.

* * *

I step inside dad's room to see him sitting on the floor and holding mom's photo frame. "Dad," I grab his attention.

"Come in Haruhi," he placed back the photo frame at its rightful spot by the window besides burning incense sticks. He rummages into a drawer and takes out a small velvet case. "I was going to give this to you yesterday night as your birthday gift," he hands me the case. I allow my finger tips to feel the soft material before opening the case. It's a pendant. I open it to find a picture of mom in one case and dad in the other. There's a third case but its empty, I wonder for whom?

"Thanks dad," I smile and wear it straight away. "It's the most beautiful gift I have,"

"I'm glad you like it. Consider it a gift from your mom as she saved up to buy you that golden pendant," smiled dad. I know he's remembering mom like I am. I can't stop a few tears of my own which I quickly wipe away.

I go towards mom's photo frame and bow my head in respect to take her blessings. "Dad can I?"

"Yes you can," he gets up and hands me the photo frame.

"But what will you have to remember mom?" I ask knowing there isn't another picture of mom.

"Don't worry I don't need a picture to remember the one who will forever live in my heart,"

"Thank you," I whisper and hug dad one last time. I know I might not see him again so I hold on a bit longer.

"You know I was worried when I found out you were with that blonde idiot," he says

"Dad don't call him that, he's the reason why I'm leaving," I point out.

"Exactly but don't worry with his antics I guarantee you'll call him that sooner or later," Dad chuckles. "remember my warning,"

"Dad I'm leaving," I sigh with a smile.

* * *

Third Person POV

The whole Geisha House had come to see Haruhi off. Some cried and others held a brave face. The little girl who grew up in this huge dwelling was leaving. No one would wake up early to help the servants with the chores, or cook food along with the chef, help the girls with getting ready or just be there like a brick which makes a house a house.

"Your chariot awaits," spoke Madam Minima.

A servant came and took Haruhi's suitcase and placed it inside the chariot. The host club members are standing outside watching.

"I swear her hair was longer," whispered Hikaru.

"I hope they're not tricking us by sending a boy," said Kaoru

"Haru-Chan was probably wearing a wig," Hunny claims.

Tamaki shakes his head and steps forward. "Madam Minima and Ranka sir, I promise to take care of Haruhi and never let any harm ever come to her. You have my word," said Tamaki sincerely.

"I know and I believe you. I may not be around to keep an eye, but the spirits will always watch over her," replied the silver haired woman.

The Host club and Haruhi get inside the carriage. Haruhi watches through the window to see her home and her family one last time. Suddenly scratching noises were heard and Haruhi opened the door to see Tora there who climbed into the chariot and jumped into her lap.

"Tora," Haruhi pets the cat and he meows. "I wasn't going to leave you behind,"

The door is closed and the chariot begins to move. The host club introduced themselves one by one before they start chatting amongst themselves and Haruhi looked out at the scenery with Tora sleeping on her lap.

"So Tama-Chan, Haru-Chan is going to live with you so can I visit her?" asked Hunny

Tamaki smiled "Of course you can,"

"Wait a minute we paid for Haruhi too, so she has to live with us as well!" voiced Hikaru

"Never! I won't leave her to be in your hands," said Tamaki crossing his arms over his chest.

"This isn't fair!" disagreed Kaoru.

"Er what's going on? I thought Tamaki sempai bought me," interjected Haruhi.

"Well you see Haruhi, Tamaki didn't have sufficient funds on him due to his strict budget by his grandmother so we decided to help out. In a way we've all purchased you and a debt of 80 million yen is your value,"

Haruhi was stunned at this revelation. "So what do you propose?" she asked half dazed.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "The only way to make this fair and allow everyone to have Haruhi would be that on Mondays she lives with Tamaki, Tuesdays and Wednesdays with Hikaru and Kaoru, Thursdays myself, Fridays Hunny sempai and Saturdays with Mori sempai,"

"What about Sundays?" asked the twins, Tamaki and Hunny hopefully.

"Sundays Haruhi can choose,"

"Mother the twins have two days with her!" whined Tamaki.

"Well they paid separately and there are six of us," Kyoya pointed out.

"It's not fair!" pouted Tamaki.

"Oh cheer up boss," the twins grinned. "Everything is fair in love and war,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

* * *

"It seems like a fairy-tale, doesn't it?" said Ranka watching the carriage stride off into the sunset road.

"I'm sure it does, consider it like a blessing in disguise from Kotoko," added Madam Minima.

"I always said Haruhi was something else. Now I know she was special," agreed Tsubaki.

* * *

"Haruhi what happened to your hair?" asked Kaoru out of curiosity.

"She looked so cute with long hair," said Hikaru with a playful pout.

"I was wearing a wig when I was performing. I used to have long hair a few days ago but Rina put gum in it so I had to cut all of my hair off. I prefer short hair anyway because it's easy to handle," replied Haruhi running a hand through her short chocolate brown locks.

"Thank goodness we took you away from that place," sighed Tamaki

"It wasn't that bad Tamaki sempai. Rina is my sister and we have our moments like all siblings. I'm sure Kaoru and Hikaru do to,"

"Oh yes we do," smirked the twins looking at each other and placing an arm around their shoulders.

* * *

The carriage took them towards town where a limo was already waiting from them and from there they went to the airport. Haruhi was amazed at seeing so many people all at once. They paid no heed as some scurried to their flights and others waited in check in lines, seats or at duty free shops.

"We'll have to do something about the cat," said Kyoya looking down at the anxious cat in Haruhi's arms who held him tight before he fled in stress at seeing so many people. "I'll arrange for a pet cage," he walked off towards the counter while the host club waited inside the limo with Haruhi because the noise of the passing cars made Tora dig his nails into Haruhi's shoulder.

"Are you okay Tora-chan?" asked Hunny petting the cat to calm his nerves. "You can hold on to Usa-Chan," he placed the bunny in between Tora's paws who began to bite the rabbit's head off. "Yaaaaa!" Hunny pulled the toy away from the cat who was playing; and kissed Usa-Chan's 'boo boos'.

"Tora doesn't seem to like this kind of noise or a lot of people. He won't like to be confined in a cage either," Haruhi petted Tora who began to purr in her lap. "Sorry Hunny Sempai,"

"It's only temporary Haruhi," assured Tamaki with a smile.

Kyoya had come back with a member of staff from the airport and Tora was unwillingly placed in a cage. He meowed in distress which made Haruhi worried but Kyoya assured her that he'll be fine. Haruhi and the host club boarded a private jet and were on their way to Tokyo.

"Wow," whispered Haruhi in awe as she gazed out the window at the vast landscape. Tamaki, the twins and Hunny smiled at this. "They looked like puffy cotton candy from below but from here a wave of white mist,"

"What vivid imagination," said Hikaru with a chuckle who was busy playing on his game's console with Kaoru. They both tilted their heads and body frequently which showed how fully absorbed they were in their gameplay.

"Isn't she cute Kyoya?" said Tamaki setting down his book.

"Shut up Tamaki," Kyoya ignored his idiot friend's nonsense and carried on typing.

"I love cotton candy Haru-chan!" voiced Hunny from his seat with Mori who had a free Tora in his lap. The cat felt calm near Mori as he could feel a positive and relaxed aura from him.

"Tora seems to like you Mori sempai," smiled Haruhi sitting back down on the sofa, which elicited a rare soft smile from Mori who shifted his gaze to the stretching cat.

After a few more minutes Haruhi gazed outside the window again to see the endless ocean and then after a few hours' buildings and skyscrapers came into view which seemed to nearly touch the sky. The airhostess in purple uniform came to the private end of the plane pushing a cart of gourmet food in plates with a sliver cover on top but that didn't stop the aroma from invading the girl's nostrils as she inhaled.

"Have a nice lunch sirs," she bowed and left.

"So Haruhi what will you have?" asked Tamaki lifting the covers of the platters. "There's traditional or continental,"

"I don't really mind. I'm not fussed, whatever is fine" answered Haruhi.

"There has to be something you like," said Kaoru sitting on her left.

"That makes you feel peckish," grinned Hikaru sitting in her right. "Something you want to try but haven't….yet," he whispered the last part to irk the Host King and received an indignant glare from him who was unfolding the napkin but instead tangled it.

Haruhi blinked and stared up in thought unaffected by Hikaru. "Hmmm well I did wanted to try fancy tuna,"

"Fancy tuna, isn't she cute?" the twins said together before Tamaki making the host king pout and focus on the lunch.

As this was a fully equipped private jet with pilots, hostesses and a chef, fancy tuna was arranged. If not then they would have made a pit stop upon Tamaki's command. Lunch was more about feeding Haruhi than eating themselves, while Kyoya ate quietly and gracefully; Hunny ate desert before a meal and Mori fed Tora instead; Tamaki and the twins kept placing different portions from different dishes for her to try.

"Say aaaa," said Tamaki feeding her a spoon full of chowder. "This is one of the best dishes of France,"

"Open wide Haruhi; try the coriander ramen with tofu," said Kaoru touching the fork close to her lips.

"Here try the sushi, you'll love it," Hikaru picked the fish up with his chopsticks.

"That's enough!" Haruhi breathed "I…can't…eat…..another…..bite," she drank the mineral water cautiously to die down the hopes of throwing up.

"You should listen to her, I don't want my private jet to have vomit stains or smell like vomit," spoke Kyoya dapping a napkin on his lips.

"How rude, you can afford another one," the twins pointed out.

"That's true but I'm not one to spend unnecessarily," he said chillingly which made no one present a counter argument against the shadow king.

"What about desert?" asked Hunny helping himself to another slice of blueberry cheesecake.

"Sorry sempai I'm not really fond of sweets." Haruhi wiped her lips with the silky smooth napkin with K.O initials in gold at the corner.

The plane had landed at Tokyo airport and the hosts had said their farewells before leaving in separate limos. As decided Haruhi chose to stay at Tamaki's mansion as it was Sunday because he proposed the idea of buying her and taking her to Tokyo in the first place. There wasn't much to talk about as Haruhi had fallen asleep from the jetlag. Tora was sleeping on the seat opposite with a paw falling over the edge and body stretched in a flexible inhuman way. Tamaki would find himself glancing at Haruhi occasionally which always brought a smile to his face, effortlessly. Nearly an hour later they limo arrived at the Suoh mansion.

"Haruhi, it's time to wake up," whispered Tamaki shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Are we there Sempai?" asked Haruhi fluttering her eyes open and yawning while rubbing her eyes with her Kimono sleeve cutely. One would think she would be lady-like with living with feminine women but she had spent her time being mostly a brother come servant to pay attention to these things.

Tamaki chuckled "Yes we have arrived Haruhi,"

Tora stretched and yawned before cleaning himself. Haruhi and Tamaki came out of the limo and walked to the mansion with servants and maids scurrying out to carry Haruhi's suitcase.

"No it's fine I can carry my own stuff," she said taking the suitcase from the servant with a smile.

"But madam it's my duty to serve you," he reasoned.

"But I can manage. I like to do things independently when I can. I don't allow people to do things for me; it's just how I am. Sorry,"

The servant looked at Tamaki who nodded and the servants left to prepare for Haruhi's stay.

"You have a very big house sempai, it's beautiful," she complimented remembering her manners. Tora walked gracefully by Haruhi's side happy not to be placed in a cage.

"Why thank you," smiled Tamaki. As soon as he spoke a bark was heard and down came running with maids in tow was a dog that jumped him with slobbering kisses. "Antoinette! Down girl daddy's home now okay," the golden furred dog barked again before getting off the host king and wagging her tail playfully. "Haruhi this is Antoinette, I picked her up from a shelter a few years ago,"

"Nice to meet you Antoinette," smiled Haruhi and petted her on the head. Tora watched from behind Haruhi and came into view. Antoinette and Tora stared at each other in awe like they haven't seen a cat or dog before. Cautiously Tora went over to Antoinette and placed his paw on her nose, when she sniffed his paw Tora went back a little and they both started sniffing each other's noses. "I guess they'll get along without any problems,"

"I believe so too," smiled Tamaki.

* * *

Haruhi was getting used to her new room and so was Tora. He wasn't a domestic cat but it seems he'll like the idea. She was just thinking whether to unpack or not when there was knock on the door.

"Come in," replied Haruhi. The door opened and Tamaki entered looking at first confused but then sure.

"How do you like you're new room Haruhi?"

"It's alright, nothing I'm used to," she let her eyes wander again before speaking. "It's very spacious,"

"Well what I can I do to make it better?" he asked near panic stricken.

"No no it's fine just the way it is. I mean it'll take time to get used to is all I mean," said Haruhi immediately waving her arms about. The girls would always chastise her for speaking without thinking and talking truthfully all the time. They told her that lying was okay sometimes to not hurt another's feelings- it was their duty daily.

"Okay then," he fidgeted with his hands for a while before meeting her gaze. "Haruhi I have been thinking….thinking about this over-protective feeling I have for you. I was naturally confused but now I think I understand. This feeling seems to be fatherly. It makes sense to protect you, especially from other men, and this thought was realized while feeding you. Consider me your daddy!"

Haruhi stood there awkwardly in a daze. Tora who was sitting on the window sill tilted his head in confusion at what Tamaki had said.

_Maybe dad was right…._

"But Sempai I already have a dad," answered Haruhi innocently.

Tamaki's smile had faltered before he regained his composure. "Consider me like your daddy. The host club is like a family with me being the daddy, Kyoya the mommy, Hikaru and Kaoru as the children and Hunny and Mori-sempai as their uncles as they are older than us. You're just the new addition to the family, welcome my daughter!" he opened his arms out for a hug.

There was awkward silence between them for at least a minute. "Er o-kay sempai. Whatever you say," Haruhi tentatively hugged Tamaki.

That one hug had sent a chill throughout his body, his cheeks were rosy red and heart beat fast as a race horse. _Why am I feeling this way? This odd new feeling resembles…..oh no I can't I just made Haruhi my daughter. How perverted of me?!_

"Is everything okay sempai?" Haruhi asked now from an arm's length. "You don't look so good,"

"No no I'm fine, daddy needs to go rest. It's been a long day," he walked off like a zombie out the door.

Haruhi went over to Tora and looked out at the vast estate through the window pane. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow…" she mused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday - Tamaki**

* * *

The morning was warm and bright making nature sing to its tunes. Also a certain Host King was snug as a bug in his poster bed, warmly draped by the velvet sheets. He released an unconscious sigh and changed position.

_Even in his sleep he's smiling and happy_…. "Sempai….sempai," came a low voice.

"Haruhi," he breathed

Tamaki shifted slightly but took no notice of the sound. Additional weight was added to the bed abruptly and moved closer to him.

"What are you doing Haruhi?" he mumbled.

"Tamaki Sempai….?" He was lightly poked a few times on the shoulder.

He suddenly felt something wet on nose and lips which made him flutter his eyes open. At first his vision was blurred making him see two pairs before he blinked and big innocent eyes welcomed him. Haruhi's face was hovering over his. His eyes became wide and he sat up quickly making Haruhi move back immediately to give him space.

"D-did you just kiss me?" he stuttered with evident shock.

"Nope it was Tora. I was trying to wake you up but you were dreaming heavily so Tora tried his luck,"

Tamaki immediately rubbed his lips sore with the sleeve of his night suit making spitting noses. _Thank god it was just a dream and here I was thinking it was real._

"Sempai," Haruhi Jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes," he picked the antique clock on his bedside drawer and looked at it. "What's wrong it's the crack of dawn," he yawned placing the clock back. "Can't sleep?"

"No it's just I always wake up at sunrise," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh," was all Tamaki could say. There was that awkward silence again looming between them. "How about you have breakfast? Ask the maids and they will certainly serve you,"

"Okay sempai," nodded Haruhi. "Tora come on," he motioned for the tiger cat to follow her. He stretched and jumped off the bed.

Tamaki watching the retreating from of the Kimono wearing girl until she disappeared out the door with the cat ramp walking behind. He tried to fall back to sleep but was finding it difficult. He would toss and turn and even count sheep! However sleep was scarce, not solely because Haruhi had woken him up but because he felt guilty. It seemed as though he had bought a dog for Christmas and forgot all about it. Haruhi was his responsibility and he had assumed the role of her 'daddy' so it was up to him to tend to her. Without a second to waste he jumped out of bed and slipped into his red velvet rob and fur slippers, and ran out after her.

* * *

Tamaki was seated at the head of the table while Haruhi sat on the first chair close to him. Tora was enjoying his dry cat food next to Antoinette; he had his own personalized bowl with his name in gold capital letters. Yep this was the easy life he mused moving his tail lazily.

Haruhi stared down at her plate wondering what sort of breakfast was this – a golden square with melted butter, a moon shaped pastry and a fowl smelling black liquid. All she was used to was green tea, crackers and sometimes rice cakes.

"Haruhi you have touched your French toast, croissant or coffee. What's the matter?" Tamaki broke her reverie.

"Oh nothing sempai just this is all new to me," smiled Haruhi nervously and picked up the French toast. She bit a corner of it and found it fairly satisfying. Tamaki watched her with glee and carried on with his breakfast, sipping more of the coffee to give him that buzz. Next was the croissant which was also edible and felt heavy on her stomach. She wouldn't have eaten such calorie rich food not because she was figure conscious but health conscious. The last but not the least was the coffee, as soon as she sipped the warm liquid she spat it out with a scrunched up face of disgust. The taste was bitter as poison.

"Haruhi?!" worried Tamaki.

"It's poison!" Haruhi coughed placing the cup down cautiously with furrowed brows.

Tamaki found this rather amusing and chuckled with his heart's content. Haruhi didn't find this much amusing and sent a glare at the Host King making him control his laughter and compose himself. "I guess you're not a coffee fan. Try the fresh orange juice. My apologies," he gave her a napkin and passed her the glass of orange juice which she would have preferred first. If only her father was here, he would sweetly insult the Tono to shame for his incompetence.

* * *

After breakfast Tamaki and Haruhi were watching television as referred to the 'what dad's do guide', with Tora on her lap and Antoinette on the floor. Acting like an overprotective father, Tamaki would constantly flip through channels to find one that was 'appropriate'. From devastating news to MTV to soaps with more kissing and debauchery than content to cartoons which seemed safe until a mouse blew up a cat. He had to frantically change the channel not to offend the cat lover he assumed Haruhi to be. The only channel was a brianiac game show where contestants would create words from jumbled letters. When the commercial break zoomed in Tamaki and Haruhi both mentally cheered with party hats and all.

"Do you want to be a good dad?" a man with a microphone asked a man holding his 5 year old daughter's hand.

"Well yes of course I do!" the father answered with much exuberance.

"Then you need to come to Panda Word! The best amusement park in Japan! Bring the family along and have a Pandemonium!"

The pictures of the amusement park and rides zoomed through like an animated slideshow with flashing lights.

"WOW DADDY I LOVE YOU. YOU'RE THE BEST DADDY IN THE WORLD!" the young girl screamed and jumped in her father's arms giving him a bear hug.

From this advert Tamaki was very persuaded as he wanted to bring a smile to Haruhi's face which seemed not open hearted or genuine but rather for courtesy.

"Haruhi we're going to Panda Land!" he announced taking out his phone to call the rest of his 'family'.

* * *

A half an hour later the rest host club was standing in the foyer of the Suoh Mansion in their casuals.

"All set to go!" said Tamaki coming out with Haruhi in a green Kimono.

"Definitely Tama-Chan! Are you Haru-Chan?" jumped Hunny with Usa-Chan.

"I guess," replied Haruhi not knowing why there was so much excitant over a park with rides.

"Hey Haruhi how've you been?" asked the twins with a gracious smile.

"Fine," replied Haruhi. "What about you two?"

"Awesome as ever. Here we got you something from the Hitachiin line this month," Hikaru gave her a white bag with the Hitachiin name in black cursive.

"We knew boss wouldn't consider giving you a wardrobe change," said Kaoru

"Nor that he has taste," added Hikaru making the Host King frown.

"So we decided to get you a new outfit to wear out today!"

"Haruhi you don't have to listen to them you can –"

"Don't you want to see Haruhi in a dress Boss," whispered Hikaru with a smirk rendering Tamaki speechless and considering how she would indeed look in a dress.

"Can you hurry this up I hate to be caught up in traffic," voiced Kyoya nonchalantly checking his watch.

Without much persuasion Haruhi went to change into the item of clothing the twins had brought for her. It was an above the knee pink dress with short sleeves and frilly hem. Haruhi also put on matching hair clips remembering her sisters wise fashion preachings – always wear an accessory with clothes, make sure it also matches! To top it all off pink flat shoes with a small bow on the tip.

Not wanting to waste time as Kyoya had mention Haruhi scurried down the stairs and to the foyer. With her new appearance she had caught the eyes of the Host Club, their eyes seemed to be wide with awe except for Mori and Kyoya who preferred to stay stoic but their thoughts couldn't be reflected on the outside but could be inside.

"Haru-Chan you look so cute!" Hunny leapt for a hug. The boy Lolita could easily voice his thoughts than for the rest who agreed but couldn't find the right words for this magnificent transformation.

"Thanks Hunny sempai," replied Haruhi with a smile looking down at the short blond boy.

* * *

The amusement park was huge, loud, colourful and crowded. The Host Club and Haruhi just stood and stared at the weird structure for which it seems their first time being in. as upper class children spend their time more productively and leisure activities are brought to them than them leaving their mansions.

"So what do we do first?" asked Hikaru

"Count me out," said Kyoya taking out his handkerchief and cleaning the bench before sitting down. He took out his laptop from its case and did what he preferred – work.

"Let's go on the teacup!" pointed Hunny.

"But that's boring!" the twins chorused with a pout.

"I think we should let Haruhi decide," said Tamaki. "We're here for her after all,"

The hosts except Kyoya agreed to let Haruhi pick the rides. Being indecisive as them she picked up a brochure and went into the order of fun ratings. The lines were terribly long but once the Host club made the staff aware who they were, they were given VIP passes to skip the ques. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru went on 'Dragon's Fury' and the 'Vampire' rollercoaster rides. They had laughed and screamed so loudly as ever in their life. Tamaki had opted for the 'Dragon Falls' boat ride which was less extreme. When they came by a tunnel Tamaki unknowingly held on to Haruhi's hand until it was over. Hunny, Haruhi and Mori sat on the tea cup ride, the 'Black Buccaneer' pirate ship and then went to see the animals at the petting Zoo. Haruhi was genuinely smiling throughout the calm and exciting moments with her sempais. The cute smile on her face made them smile effortlessly.

* * *

"Okay so next we….." Haruhi carried on walking while reading the brochure. "Rameses Revenge…Okay sempais," Haruhi looked around to see crowds of people but not the Host Club. "Sempai's….?" She called out their names repeatedly looking in all directions however she couldn't see or hear them. The people who were walking about their own business gave strange and sympathetic looks. Haruhi became worried as she was lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces, loud noises and flashing lights. She became anxious and claustrophobic.

_Where is everyone? We were having so much fun and now they're gone! Where will I find them? I know Kyoya sempai! He must be still sitting on the bench._

Haruhi ran past the swarms of people to the bench near the entrance however he wasn't there at all. Her breathing hitched at the thought of being lost and alone at a place she wasn't too familiar with and it was nearly getting dark as the sky turned magenta.

"Where could they be?! They were behind be a minute ago. Where is Kyoya sempai?!"

Haruhi decided to sit at the bench and wait in case they decided to come by the exit. She shivered as the cold breeze mercilessly caressed her skin.

Two shadows loomed over her and she looked up to see two young men. "Hey why is a pretty young girl like you sitting alone here?" said one with short ginger hair and blue eyes. He's wearing an orange Hollister surfing T-shirt, khaki shorts and sneakers.

"I'm lost. I can't seem to find my sempai's," she told them glumly.

"Hey don't worry we know where your sempai's are," said the other who has shaggy dirty blond hair, green eyes and he's wearing a blue T-shirt with torn jeans and sneakers. He nudged his friend to agree.

"Yes we do," the first agreed.

"You do! Can you tell me where they are please?" Haruhi stood up immediately with a smile upon her lips.

"Why don't we take you to them? My name is Jun and he's my friend Pei," said the one with the ginger hair flashing a sparkling smile.

"That would be great. Thank You," bowed Haruhi in respect.

Jun and Pei shared a glance before bowing too. "It's out pleasure," replied Pei smiling.

They led Haruhi to the beach near the amusement park and opposite the car park. Haruhi looked around to see no sign of the Host Club and showed an expression of confusion

"I don't see them anywhere," thought Haruhi aloud.

_If only I could remember where they parked the limo. There seems to be more than a thousand cars!_

"We saw them going coming here. I think I know where they must have gone. Well take you by car so you can catch up with them,"

"I don't believe my sempai's could just leave me" Haruhi raised a brow in suspicion.

"Well you're coming with us whether you like it or not," smirked Jun and tried to make a swipe at her wrist. Haruhi ducked and ran off with the two pursuing her.

She must have covered nearly half the beach. Her breathing was ragged and her legs were aching but she kept moving. She saw a slope of a rocky hill and ran up until she came close to the cliff. She was cornered with danger either way.

"Please leave me alone," Haruhi breathed stepping backwards as they snickered with smirks stalking forward.

"Now why would we do that?" said Pei.

"Haruhi!" she heard familiar calls of her name. She looked over their shoulder and saw the Host Club running towards them with Tamaki in the lead. A smile crept to her lips.

Jun and Pei looked at each other with a look of shock. Jun tried to make a last attempt grab but Haruhi instinctively moved back and stumbled over the cliff. Her body plummeted down into the cold awaiting ocean. She flapped her arms and kicked her legs but it was futile as the water was deep and she didn't know how to swim. She became disorientated at the water was slowly filling her lung. As her eye lid became heavy and bubbles escaped her mouth and nose her hand reached out one more time as her body was being pulled to the depths. Assuming to breathe her last and praying to see her mother soon something blurry came into her line of vision and it was coming closer and fast. At first she thought she was seeing things but when her hand was grabbed and then her body pulled against another her eyes shot open to meet a pair of worried purple orbs.

_Tamaki sempai…..you saved me._

Tamaki emerged from the ocean carrying Haruhi in his arms. The Host club surrounded them looking just as worried.

"Is Haru-chan okay?" asked Hunny clutching Usa-Chan even tighter. Mori patted his cousin in reassurance.

Tamaki placed Haruhi gently on the sandy beach with a few droplets falling from his wet blond bangs on to her face. He felt for her heart beat and began CPR. At first he was conflicted on touching Haruhi on her chest and doing mouth to mouth but her life depended on it so he pushed aside his shyness and the 'daddy-daughter relationship' ideology. Haruhi sat up and gasped for air as water came gushing out from her mouth like a fountain. The host club sighed in relief while Tamaki sat beside and with his hands over his face, quite affected by the fact of nearly losing Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you okay?" the twins came helped her up and stood either side for support in case she needed it.

"I suggest we spend the night at my Villa which is close by since its getting dark," spoke Kyoya calmly as he does even in the worst of situations.

* * *

The Host Club and Haruhi were at the dinner table indulging in seafood cuisine. Haruhi and Tamaki were given clothes to change into and sat on opposite ends of the table. Silence loomed and it was tense enough to hear pin drop outside. Tamaki had refused to talk to Haruhi and kept ignoring her as if she wasn't there. Haruhi found it odd that he wasn't fawning over her and to some extent felt hurt.

_Is sempai upset with me? He has been giving me this look throughout dinner. Its making me feel restless. Why?_

"Sempai…?" Haruhi started.

Tamaki pushed back his chair making a scrapping sound and stood up with his hands on the table. "I've had enough. Please excuse me," he simply said.

"You haven't even touched your meal. All you've been doing is playing with it," Kyoya pointed out.

"Well I've had quite enough for today," Tamaki replied glancing at Haruhi and left casually.

"What's wrong with Tamaki sempai?" asked Haruhi.

Everyone in the room were quite bewildered from her dense or obliviousness.

"You of all people should know," spoke Kyoya coldly.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did," replied Haruhi.

"Well we are not the ones you should be apologising to only. In a matter of fact I'm not affected," Kyoya told her pushing his glasses up. "I believe I've also had enough," Kyoya dabbed his lips with a napkin and stood up.

* * *

Taking into consideration what Kyoya had said in a calm but harsh way Haruhi decided to go apologise to Tamaki. She entered his room without knocking as she believed that with his behaviour towards her he would mostly likely not answer. Tamaki's room was dark and unlit. The only light was from the un-curtained windows. Faint sounds of water running told her that he was in the bathroom. Haruhi decided to wait until he came out and so sat at the foot of the bed contemplating how to address the issue if there was?

Dark clouds began to move outside and rain began to hit the window pane making a hash pitter patter sound. A flash of lighting made Haruhi stand up immediately and then the rumbling sound which followed after.

Tamaki came out from the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He sighed. He felt guilty for treating Haruhi coldly all evening. He wondered that may be she isn't to blame entirely. He has to consider her innocent and naivety. _May be she hasn't encountered a situation like this before?_

Tamaki was jarred out of his thoughts when he saw his wardrobe door open slightly and faint whimpering sounds, coming from within. Taking careful steps he opened the wardrobe to see Haruhi hugging her knees, her eyes shut tightly with tears rolling down her cheeks and cowering uncontrollably.

His eyes widened at the scene. "Haruhi…..?" he said but near a whisper. She opened her eyes slightly.

A flash of loud thunder made her jump into his arms, making his fall backwards. "Sempai!" She held him tightly with her arms around him as she sat in his lap. Tamaki tentatively wrapped his arms around her shaking form while soothingly stroking her back and tucked her head under his chin. Realization hit him, making him understand that Haruhi is afraid of thunder.

"I'm scared sempai," whispered Haruhi clutching a fistful of his T-shirt.

"May be now you know how I must have felt with you missing and falling over the cliff," he told her gently. "Fear and worry over took me with not seeing you. When I saw you fall I felt as if my heart had stopped. I don't want to feel this again Haruhi. If we didn't ask someone who saw you we wouldn't have known. It's a miracle we found you,"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked up into Tamaki's soft lavender eyes. The thunder at momentarily stopped. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way sempai. I won't allow for that to happen again," she told him sincerely.

"Haruhi you must understand to not trust anyone but myself and the others. Not everyone is good and pure in this world like you. Promise me that you won't wander off and leave me again,"

Haruhi nodded "I promise sempai. By the way what happened to the two boys?"

"The devil twins took care of them. Nearly beat them half to death until Hunny and Mori intervened letting them off with a warning," grinned Tamaki. "They deserve worse for having ill intentions for you," he frowned.

A flash of thunder hit again and Haruhi hugged Tamaki again. They stayed like that, holding each other and fell asleep. A sudden knock on the door woke them up from their slumber with jolt as the door swung open. The host club stared at them for the longest.

"What have we here?" smirked Kaoru

"Have romantic feelings over took fatherly ones?" smirked Hikaru. "Shame on you Tono!" he teased.

"N-no you have this all wrong!" protested Tamaki as himself and Haruhi separated and got up.

"Whatever," said Kyoya "Hikaru and Kaoru insisted that they take Haruhi home with them now than tomorrow,"

Tamaki looked at the smirking twins with an open mouth. "Why can't they spend their day here?"

"Days," corrected Kaoru

"Besides we want Haruhi for ourselves," said Hikaru. "Come on our limo awaits," he motioned for Haruhi as if she were a pet complying with her master's command.

"Can we at least stop by Tamaki's sempai's home and pick Tora up?"

"You mean that cat? Of course!" the twins took Haruhi by the arms and left the room. However, she managed to look over her shoulder and smile at Tamaki who smiled in return watching her disappear out.

"Good night Tama-Chan!" said Hunny cheerily and left with Mori.

"She'll be fine," assured Kyoya before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**The rides are based on Chessington, an amusement park. which I don't own but wish I did!** **:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday/Wednesday - Hikaru and Kaoru**

Haruhi yawned leaning on the cool tinted window on her arm. She was exhausted from today's events. She was chased by two bad characters, nearly drowned and had to endure the storm in her master's arms. Now she was being taken to the Hitachiin mansion by the twins, Koaru and Hikaru respectfully in the middle of the night so she could spend Tuesday and Wednesday with them. She sighed tiredly as she tried to block out the discussion of the twins for their two day activities with her. Excited they were to spend the day with their new form of amusement.

* * *

"Hey you wake up,"

"Haruhi o Haruhi,"

Two identical index fingers poked and prodded the brunettes shoulder. With an ungraceful groan she turned on her back and fluttered her eyes open, blinking a few times to clear her blurred vision. Two auburn haired boys looked down at her with sly grins.

"Sempai's…?" she asked groggily.

"Wake up Haruhi we have a whole day for us!" they chorused. Tora yawned and hid is head under the sheets. He's definitely not a morning person.

* * *

Haruhi stood dressed in a dress of course, in the living room, sitting on the sofa while the two clones stood in front of her. A thought struck her and she was curious to know before anything commenced.

"Sempais, what did you two do at the Host Club? I know Tamaki sempai was the king as he told me but I still don't know what the others do,"

"Well Ha-ru-hi, we're not going to tell you our roles easily," replied Hikaru.

"You'll find out what everyone was once you get to know them. But to know us you have to play a little game,

"What sort of game?" Haruhi raised a brow.

"Which one of us is Hikaru!" they answered in sync.

"But you're identical. I can't tell the difference at all," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Well let me tell you something," started Hikaru sitting on her right. "Before we joined the Host Club we gave Tono the same challenge,"

Koaru sat on Haruhi's left. "It took him one month to guess remotely right,"

"So if you can guess right which one of us is Hikaru then we'll tell, no, show you what we did during Hosting hours," grinned Hikaru.

* * *

Haruhi was taken to a room in the Hitachiin mansion where original clothes worn on ramp walks were kept. They were sealed in vacuumed bags, hanging on hangers aligned in rows. They made Haruhi dress in small sizes since she isn't tall or curvaceous and took pictures. They texted one picture of Haruhi wearing a pink skirt and yellow hoodie to Tamaki who demanded then begged to see more, yet the twins found amusement in his torture. Secondly, Haruhi with Tora lying on the ground next to her feet, watched Hikaru and Kaoru play a game of basketball.

Hikaru stopped from shooting it into the basket and looked over at Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi come over here," he gestured placing the orange ball underarm.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" asked Kaoru in curiosity.

"You'll see," he grinned.

Haruhi came over to them, standing in between. "What is it sempai?"

"I doubt you know how to place basketball so I'm going to teach you," Hikaru told her. "Here," he threw the ball which Haruhi clumsily caught, even at such a close distance. Hikaru stood behind her, hoisting her elbows up. "Hold the ball in your palms from behind and keep it close to your chest. Bend your elbows,"

"Like this," showed Haruhi.

Hikaru smiled "Good, now…." Hikaru led Haruhi to the line close to the net.

Kaoru went to sit over where Haruhi was sitting and watched with a smile. "Having fun?" he petted the cat. Tora nuzzled against his hand, biting it playfully and rolling around on the around. "You like that don't you?" chuckled Kaoru.

"Now I want you to aim for the basket and throw with the flick of your wrist gently, not hard" instructed Hikaru.

"Okay," nodded Haruhi and implemented what she had just been taught. The ball hit the edge and plummeted down bouncing twice before Hikaru caught it.

"Oh you're supposed to jump with the bend of your knees, to give you that lift," he advised. "Try again," he threw the ball and Haruhi caught it. "Ready,"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded determinedly and furrowed her brows. Bending her knees, she jumped catapulting the basketball which soared, rolled around the edges of the hoop and dived in.

"Yes you got!" Hikaru cheered hugging the girl who smiled at her small achievement "Now let's dribble next," Hikaru placed an arm on her lower back and led her to the centre.

Kaoru observed from the distance how his brother was slowly opening up to Haruhi. He felt happy and a bit scared of this new person entering their small world. He sighed and decided to let things play as they are.

* * *

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting leaning against a tree with Haruhi in the middle. Tora was busy catching butterflies in the garden and kept falling into the flower patches. He wrinkled his dirty nose and sneezed. Kaoru was sketching in his art book, Haruhi was reading a book and Hikaru was playing on his portable game console.

Haruhi peeked over at the artist "What're you drawing sempai?"

"You," he answered with a smile. The sketch was very good to say the least. It was a portrait of Haruhi in her kimono with a flower on her head and sticking out her tongue playfully. "This is the same look the first time we saw all saw you,"

"Except I wasn't sticking my tongue out,"

Koaru chuckled "I did that to give you a mischievous look," he smirked "Hey why don't you try?" Kaoru flipped over the page and placed the sketchbook in Haruhi's lap.

"I can't draw very well sempai," she flatly told him.

"I'll teach you. We all want you to learn something. You know be good at stuff, other than maths," he cringed at his least favourite subject.

They started on a small scale, drawing circles and shapes. Kaoru held Haruhi's small hand in his and helped her so she got a trial. Soon Haruhi was sketching flowers and trees, butterflies and birds. They weren't as good as Kaoru's as they seemed to be drawn by a child.

* * *

Haruhi tilted her head and examined the black thing-a-majig with buttons with shapes, arrows and letters.

"Haruhi, it's a game controller. You use it play games. Here I'll show you," Hikaru took it out from her hands and demonstrated. She didn't understand the concept of it and watched as limping; bloody and moaning people were approaching and then shot at. "Here, now you try," Hikaru placed the controller back in her hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" she questioned.

Hikaru rolled his eyes "You're supposed to kill them,"

"But they already look dead,"

Kaoru chuckled from the top of the bed. "Haruhi they're zombies. You have to kill them to go on to the next level. Watch out!"

The controller in Haruhi's hands vibrated as she was manhandled and attacked by the zombies.

"Quickly press X then O!" Hikaru yelled in panic, getting carried away that this was a game. Haruhi frantically pressed all the buttons hearing her Semapi get a panic attack.

"GAME OVER!" the creepy voice from the game said with the words drenched in blood.

* * *

The following morning two copper haired boys ran around the mansion shouting Haruhi's name. "Haruhi!"

"Haruhi, where are you?!"

With worry and horror on their features, the twins panicked. "Should we call the others and tell them Haruhi's lost?" Kaoru suggested.

"No!" Hikaru stopped his brother from speed dialling the other former Host Club members. "She has to be here somewhere. Let's look outside in the garden. She can't leave without the security guards permission,"

"Haruhi!" they called with their hands cupped over their mouth hoping their calls would reach her ears.

"Look!" pointed Kaoru at a tree and sitting on top was Haruhi and Tora. "Haruhi! Get down from there now!" Kaoru worried as he and his brother ran like mad towards the oak tree.

"What the hell are you doing up there?! You're gonna get hurt. Come down!" reprimanded Hikaru with a glare.

"What?! No, call the police, firemen, coast guard!" Kaoru disagreed, not wanting Haruhi to get hurt.

Haruhi laughed whole heartedly at the looks on their faces. "Sempais, I'm okay. Tora and I climbed trees all the time back in Okinawa. I'll come down," Haruhi carefully stood up holding the trunk.

"Wait!" they yelled "we'll catch you,"

"I can come down myself," Haruhi hugged the trunk and slid down. Tora followed suit and jumped down with agility.

"We have a dangerous girl," Hikaru breathed.

"No, jungle girl," Kaoru mimicked the same look.

"I guess I feel sorry for the maids that took care of us when we were kids," Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru chuckled "We were such devils. I remember the babysitter who ran off saying we were possessed when we spoke together at the same time, everytime!"

Hikaru smirked "We still are devils. Remember we were struck off the list to be given nannies" Hikaru held his sides.

Haruhi looked at Tora who tilted his head, she shrugged listening to the two brothers reminisce. "So what're we doing today?"

* * *

Haruhi and twins were at the local village. Haruhi smiled at the simple things people sold. It reminded her of her village. She had to answer their many question regarding commoner things sold at different stalls.

"Hey look, a Kaleidoscope!" Haruhi picked it up and looked through the glass. "I remember playing with this when I was a kid," The twins although were bored before smiled as they saw Haruhi grin like a happy kid.

"Hey, how about some ice cream?" suggested Kaoru.

"Yeah, it's really hot today," Hikaru agreed running a hand through his hair. "What do you say, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged "I don't mind. I hope the weather stays like this," Haruhi watched the white puffy clouds moving at an ample pace in the sky.

The twins went off to the stand and Haruhi watched them from the bench, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Haruhi!" she heard a familiar voice and looked around, only to be hugged.

"Arai….?" She pushed him back in arm's length. "What are you doing here?"

"Haruhi what flavour do you want?" Hikaru turned and frowned to see a boy sitting closely by Haruhi. He didn't know what it was but he simmered in rage. Perhaps he understood the feeling of protectiveness that Tamaki had talked about, which he refuted. Hikaru stomped towards them and pulled Haruhi close to himself, recalling Monday's ordeal. "Haruhi, didn't we warn you to not talk to strangers?! Who the hell are you?!" barked Hikaru.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru joining the scene.

"This punk's harassing our Haruhi," Hikaru glared at the young ginger haired man indignantly as if he would turn to dust.

"Wait you guys have it all wrong!" Arai held up his hands in defence. "I know Haruhi. We're friends from Okinawa. Tell them Haruhi," he implored as the twins looked as if they were contemplating his demise.

"You know him, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru looking at her intently.

"Yeah I do," Haruhi released herself from his clutches. "Arai, what're you doing here?"

Arai rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you remember? I told you that my family's moving so they could open a fruit and veg shop," Haruhi remembered in the day, the last day she had spent at Sakura Geisha House. "Well, we've opened a shop here. The business is great, especially with the locals and tourists. The shop's over there," he pointed with his them over his shoulder. "What about you, Haruhi? What are you doing here, away from Okinawa and Sakura Geisha House?"

Hikaru held Haruhi close to him and smirked "We bought Haruhi. She's ours now,"

"And four other people," she muttered, feeling quite annoyed with Hikaru's behaviour.

"Oh," Arai looked disappointed. "Well I hope you're happy," he genuinely wished with a sad smile.

"Thank you Arai that's kind of you. I wish you the same," Haruhi smiled appreciatively.

Feeling cool raindrops falling from the cloudy sky, Kaoru decided it was high time to leave. "We better go now it's about to rain,"

Haruhi shifted nervously seeing the darks clouds approaching. "Yeah we should leave,"

"Haruhi wait!" Arai stopped her with urgency in his voice. "How about we have coffee sometime?" Arai asked hopefully.

"As if," Hikaru scoffed and dragged Haruhi away with Kaoru following with the ice creams.

Haruhi frowned and struggled in his over protective hold. She tried to wriggle her wrist free but his firm hand felt like an iron grip. "Sempai, you're hurting me," yet Hikaru didn't hear her. Haruhi came to halt and snatched her hand with all her might. "Stop it sempai!" she defied. Hikaru stopped and turned to look at her. "I didn't like the way you behaved with my friend. It wasn't nice,"

Hikaru balled his fists and his side and glared at his disobedient toy "Haruhi I don't care. We bought you and you belong to us. I won't stand for some random guy to ask you out on a date!"

A look of confusion washed over Haruhi and her frown disappeared. "What? A date? What do you mean? I was talking about the rudeness in your tone,"

Hikaru blinked, anger gone as he stared at the confirmed innocent girl. "Let's just go," he mumbled and walked to the limo with his hands shoved into his jean's pockets.

* * *

Rain attacked the tinted windows mercilessly and then a flash made Haruhi jump and draw her knees up to her chest. A loud rumble reverberated and Haruhi whimpered covering her ears. Kaoru was taking a nap so didn't notice, yet Hikaru watched the girl strangely, as she has her back to him. He was still upset from the time they left the local country village. His phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello Boss," he greeted with fervour just to irk the blond prince.

"Hikaru, I just called to ask you that is Haruhi safe? There's a storm today and she's afraid of thunder,"

Hikaru's eyes widened and mouth agape. "Shit" he cursed and looked over at the now cowering form.

"You left her alone didn't you?! You idiot! I want you to comfort her!" Tamaki screeched through the phone, forcing Hikaru to hold it at an arm's length, away from his almost deaf ear. Cutting the call with saying a 'bye' he turned to Haruhi bringing her small frame close to himself. He sighed, placed his headphones over her ears and pressed play so the music could drown out the noise of lightening. Her body relaxed and she calmed gradually.

"I'm….sorry Haruhi…..for being a jerk," Hikaru mumbled, believing she was asleep. His auburn bangs covered his eyes.

"I-I forgive you, sempai" Haruhi whispered.

* * *

Upon entering the mansion, the three saw Kyoya sitting at the sofa drinking tea. "Ah nice of you to return on time. How was the outing at Karuizawa?"

"Well," Koaru and Hikaru said dryly.

Kyoya smiled "Good. Since tomorrow is Thursday, I thought that I would take Haruhi with me now," The copper haired twins looked disappointed and didn't argue knowing the shadow king well. His sly smile made them shudder.

Haruhi came down the stairs with her suitcase in both hands, as it was heavy from the clothes the twins had given her. Placing her suitcase on the ground she walked up to Kaoru and Hikaru, who appeared indifferent with her departure. She looked up to them and smiled while taking both their hands in hers. "You're Kaoru," she gently brushed her thumb over his knuckles of his sketching hand. "And you're Hikaru," she squeezed his hand tightly. "Although you may look identical, yet you're different like Ying and Yang. It's difficult to tell at times when you're guard is up,"

Haruhi picked her suitcase and walked out with Tora alongside. The twins looked at each other awestruck and then at Haruhi's retreating form to Kyoya's awaiting limo.

"She guessed right," spoke Hikaru finally surfacing from the mild shock.

"No she really got it right. Clever girl," Kaoru corrected.

The twins ran to the entrance and called after Haruhi. She stopped and turned around. "We're known through our brotherly love act in the Host Club. A form of twincest. Forbidden love," Hikaru admits explaining their role.

"Watch," Kaoru instructs as brought Hikaru close to him, caressed his cheek then brushed his nose against his. A flash widens their eyes as they separate.

"This will be a good touch to the Host Club After Disbandment Picture Calendar," Kyoya placed his phone into his jacket pocket.

"Kyoya-sempai," the twins whined with a pout. "No fair,"

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well Seasons Greetings and Happy New Year! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome! ^_^. Next chapter I shall start responding to reviews.**

* * *

**Thursday - Kyouya**

Haruhi found herself leaning against the sofa and sitting beside the raven haired young man who was preoccupied with typing on his laptop. She observed him for a while finding that she couldn't tell what the colour of his eyes were since his glasses reflected the screen of numbers and letters. Her curiosity got the better of her and she leaning over slightly to peek at what he was so engrossed in. All she found were uncompressible charts, names, currency and logos. Her innocent yet rude way to see what he was doing stopped the youngest Ootori heir and he began stare at her. She stared back before leaning away.

"What are you doing sempai?" she asked knowing she was caught.

"Just work from the office Haruhi. You wouldn't understand cash flow charts, marketing, risk assessments and operational strategies. It's very complex," explained Kyoya pushing his glasses above the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you use this time productively? What did you do before in your free time?"

Haruhi pondered "Well sempai, I used to do chores and studying,"

"Hm I see. Well since there are servants to do the common household chores then I suppose you can just study instead. The bookcase behind you has many interesting books that can occupy your time to do a little light reading,"

Haruhi looked over her shoulder and found the bookcase with many volumes of books, kept immaculate and were thick. This is not considered light reading. "Okay Semapi," Haruhi nodded and got up using the edge of the soft as support. She sauntered over and began to look through the many titles which some were in many different languages, French, Spanish and Latin. She picked one and then took a seat on the sofa. It was a historical novel, considered a classic from the author's notes and genuine signature. She began to read the captivating book that expanded her vocabulary immensely that she didn't understand what half or most of them meant.

* * *

A crying of a baby was heard along with shushing and in walked a young woman with long raven hair and green eyes cradling a baby and a bag on her shoulder. She resembles Kyoya and looks quite beautiful.

"Kyoya!" she exclaims with much love and enthusiasm.

"Fuyumi," a genuine smile ascends to his lips and coolly gets up to greet the woman with a hug and patting the baby on the cheek gently with affection.

Haruhi watches this reunion until they pull apart and her gaze falls on Haruhi and she composes herself with a smile.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka," Kyoya introduced. "A friend of mine who will be staying for the day. And Haruhi this is my sister Fuyumi,"

"Hello Haruhi," Fuyumi greets with a smile.

Haruhi promptly gets up placing the book on the table and bows in respect. "Hello Fuyumi-san,"

"Just Fuyumi is fine," she smiles warmly. "I'll just put Suki to sleep and then we'll talk," Fuyumi leaves through an adjacent door and ascends upstairs carrying Suki.

* * *

"Okay Haruhi lets have some girl talk!" Fuyumi returns.

Haruhi and Fuyumi talked mostly about Haruhi's life which Fuyumi was first surprised but happy with her brother for helping Haruhi. Fuyumi talked about her life as being the only Ootori daughter, married into a well family and has only one daughter. Then Fuyumi had started telling Haruhi about Kyoya but he wanting to keep his reputation as the so called 'Shadow King' found it the right time to interject.

"By the way Fuyumi I don't mean to sound rude but why have you come?" enquired Kyoya.

"Oh I just came to collect some of my baby stuff that mom has kept treasured. I want Suki to have it and give it to her children just like if mom was here today," replied Fuyumi.

"I understand," nodded Kyoya "Besides only mother had sentiments for these things except father who had a more practical approach. I'll assist you in finding them. Haruhi why don't you go rest in your room? I'll send a servant up to give you lunch," Haruhi nodded and left, much to Fuyumi's irritation.

"She's not your pet," Fuyumi remarked

"I know that," Kyoya shot back.

Fuyumi and Kyoya were looking through a well-kept designer box which had their baby picture albums, clothes and even hair clipping.

"Awwwww these are sooo cute. My Suki would look just adorable," Fuyumi dangled a pair of pink knitted booties. "And this barrette too!" Fuyumi rummaged through to find Kyoya's baby pictures. "Look how cute you look," she held up a picture of Kyoya learning to write at age three, then a picture of him reading a book a six year old would read and him typing on a toy computer. "You still do that now," giggled Fuyumi.

"Can we just move on," scowled Kyoya with tint of blush on his cheeks.

Fuyumi giggled. "Fine. On a more serious note, what have you thought about marriage?"

Kyoya sighed picking up small twin bells with his index finger and thumb. "What is there to think about? Father will obviously find an alliance based on merit and I will have to agree. It's only practical,"

"If you had a choice then would you marry for love?"

The question had taken Kyoya aback. Love. An emotion. An illusion. Something worthless in the economic world. He hadn't experienced it, even being in the Host Club and surrounded by so many beautiful girls from rich families. Would he fall in love? The baby monitor was flashing red and the sound of Suki crying was heard. He was thankful that he didn't have to answer the complex question which he was deliberating about.

"Suki's up already," sighed Fuyumi. "She doesn't sleep for long anyway. She's such a handful,"

"Like you were. Sorry I mean you are, to Shido-san," teased Kyoya.

"Oh hush! I have you know your brother-in-law is lucky to have me. He says it himself," huffed the sole Ootori daughter, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Yes of course, so he doesn't have to take you shopping after a temper tantrum,"

Fuyumi and Kyoya got up to go see Suki. As soon as they reached the hallway, they heard soft singing and Suki was crying now. They stood close to the door to see Haruhi was rocking the cradle while singing a lullaby.

_Oh moon hide away yet keep peeking through the clouds _

_Sleep come into my daughter's eyes so she could sleep safe and sound_

_I'll take you into my arms and sing you lullabies all night_

_May the mobile above your crib turn soothingly so you slowly drift asleep_

_Silently and slowly the wind will blow to rock your cradle _

_May my lovely become a princess and live in a castle_

_May she see a carnival of happiness and never feel any pain_

_I'll cradle you in my arms, lay you in my lap and sing to you a lullaby all night_

Fuyumi and Kyoya had heard Haruhi's heartfelt lullaby and Fuyumi was brought to tears.

Haruhi placed Suki down in the cradle and she slept soundly as Haruhi hummed rocking the cradle gently. Seeing Suki asleep Haruhi decided to leave. She turned to see Fuyumi and Kyoya by the door.

"It was lovely Haruhi," Fuyumi whispered giving Haruhi a hug. "Wow Suki doesn't sleep straight away. Where did you learn such a lovely lullaby? I haven't heard this one." Fuyumi asked once they were outside in the hallway.

"I remember my mom singing it to me when I was a kid. It's one of the few things I have of her. It doesn't rhyme yet it's from the heart,"

"It's beautiful," Fuyumi took Haruhi's hands in hers. "Thank you Haruhi. You have a lovely voice. It's an honour to hear you sing," smiled Haruhi.

* * *

Fuyumi had left an hour later. Kyoya and Haruhi were indulging in difficult math problems which Haruhi would have done if she went on to do further studies in university.

"I see my sources were correct as always. My son has brought home a Geisha. How should I praise him?" Yoshio said sarcastically.

"Father," Kyoya stood up immediate and so did Haruhi.

"How can you succeed to be an heir to the Ootori business when you waste your time in idly? Previously it was that Host Club and now this debauchery. Well done I'm very impressed," sneered Yoshio, clapping.

Kyoya dropped his gaze to the ground and hung his head low. Not bothering to explain as it would imply he was talking back. Haruhi glanced at him expectantly to defend himself from the allegations yet he stood still and hands at his side, obediently listening.

"Ootori-sama, you have it all wrong," Haruhi interjected yet Kyoya grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "You have to say something Kyoya sempai. Silently listening means that what your father thinks of you is true and it's not," pulling away from Kyoya, Haruhi walked up to Yoshio and bowed respectfully. "Ootori-sama, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. Hai it's true I'm a Geisha, well I practised to be one until Kyoya sempai and the rest of the Host Club purchased me and brought me here for a better life. I am a virgin and have conducted in any act of debauchery, nor has Kyoya sempai. Being a Geisha is an art not something to look down upon. It's for entertainment but some do desire certain services which we may fulfil by clientele demand. You may think a small mouth talking big words and interfering in your family matter and I apologise for that. However I will not stand and tolerate my sempai's insult. He works were hard and diligently. Never has he taken any time for himself as long as I have known him. He's always on that laptop. You may think he's working towards the family business, that's far from it," Haruhi momentarily glanced at Kyoya who had snapped his head up and stared at her in awe. "He does it for you Ootori-sama. To make you proud, to hear a few words of appreciation and encouragement,"

Yoshio had heard what Haruhi had said intently yet his pride had interfered from understand the meaning. "What more could he possibly want from me? I've given him a home that of a mansion, the expensive lifestyle of gourmet food, branded clothing, traveling in best cars, educated him in the best private school and giving him the opportunity to earn the power of attorney of the Ootori businesses. What else is there? All I require is obedience in return,"

Haruhi sighed with a sad smile. "You've given him life's basic necessities en par with your class. You've given him everything money can buy, except some things which are invaluable. Genuine words of praise, a fatherly hug, a pat on the back to show how proud you are and the most precious item, time. Although you have a father-son relationship yet it's only by name. Neither of you knows the other on a personal level. How would that be possible when you're busy and servants have raised your son and he either spends time with his genuine friends or in isolation working for the company? I'm sorry if I've said too much and stepped out of line. I did what I did to defend my sempai's honour. I owe him for what he has done for me,"

"Such insolence," muttered Yoshio and raised him hand at Haruhi yet it was stopped by Kyoya.

"That's quite enough," Kyoya released his father's wrist. "Haruhi you are preaching to a lost cause. "Come, I shall show you a commoner's mall that you wanted to see and then take you to Hunny sempai's home," He walked out and Haruhi followed leaving Yoshio alone with his thoughts.

Yoshio smirked. "Impressive," he adjusted his tie and left for his study, intending to take of some business.

* * *

The car ride to the mall was in awkward silence. Both stared out opposite windows.

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi as she innocently watched the world outside, quite intrigued. "Haruhi…?"

"Hm?" she turned to give him her undivided attention.

"Thank you although it wasn't necessary,"

Haruhi smiled. "It's okay. I apologise for any rudeness. You respect your father very much. I'm just outspoken," she shrugged.

* * *

The mall was huge, four levels high with many department stores, small-time business shops and stalls and restaurants. It was amazing for Haruhi to see such a complex and so many people that it was crowded.

"Sempai, there are so many people. I'd hate to get lost," Haruhi glanced around worriedly recalling her first experience. She saw a few couples holding hands and an idea struck her. "Sempai we should hold hands so we don't get lost," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along like an eager child to see the sights. Kyoya was quite surprised by the gesture and stared at their joined hands yet didn't make the effort to untangle his hand from hers, he agreed on her logic that they may get separated and lost.

Noticing Haruhi's decline in energy, Kyoya knew that Haruhi must be hungry as it was approaching dinner time. "Let's find a convenient place to rest and dine,"

"I agree," said Haruhi.

They went to a McDonalds, ordered the common meal of burgers, fries and soda. Finding a small table near the window they sat to eat quietly. A group of girls watched Kyoya dreamily and giggled much to his annoyance yet he stayed cool, just like in the Host Club.

Haruhi picked up a long lean fry and stared at until drooped. She opened her mouth and bit half of it. It was soft, a bit salty yet addictively tasty. "Mmmm this stuff is good,"

"Yes and has a lot of calories. Cheap fast food or junk food is heavily relied on by commoners as it is easy to afford and doesn't take much time to prepare," explained Kyoya before taking a bite out of his burger.

"I see," nodded Haruhi as she glanced around the restaurant to see average people, youngsters, a whole family with lots of noisy children and people from work on their lunch hour. After eating their meals, they were drinking their soft drinks. Haruhi found it cold, fizzy but refreshing and slurped it with enjoyment.

The group of girls decided to walk over to strike up a conversation, all the while giggling and slapping each other on the arm.

"Excuse me, why don't you and your sister come and sit on our table? We would sure love your company,"

Without even gazing at her Kyoya replied. "Sorry but were fine here. Thank you for asking,"

The ginger haired girl frowned. "It's not like both of you are on a date. If you came I'm sure she wouldn't mind," she glared at Haruhi.

He turned to girls giving a dark look from his eyes which made them pale. "One she isn't my sister and whether I'm on a date is none of your business. Two, it seems you aired headed girls cannot take No for an answer. And three make any inappropriate comments and I'll make sure you're banned from entering this mall again. Do I make myself clear," The girls nodded and scurried away allowing a smirk to grace his lips.

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi were now walking towards the last wing of the mall they hadn't explored yet – The market stalls of jade stones, crockery and cutlery, knick knack and antiques.

"Sempai what was your role in the Host Club?"

"The Cool Host," he replied dryly.

"But back there-"

"I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru must have also referred to me as the 'Shadow King', who is manipulative, calculative and selfish. And I don't disagree with that,"

"But I don't believe that Sempai,"

"Well that's up to you. Besides, there's no need in keeping up appearances in such a setting like this," he shrugged and moved on ahead.

Haruhi pondered why the sudden change in mood. She had sprinted a bit to catch up with him. She caught up with him to see him observing a merchant persuading a woman to buy a supposedly real vase for less than the market price.

"May I have a look?" Kyoya asked the salesman.

"Why Yes," he handed him over the cup shaped vase.

Kyoya examined it carefully before coming to a conclusion. "It's a fake," he declared. People gasped and the salesman was stunned beyond words.

"t-that's a lie," the merchant replied nervously trying to get the vase back. "He's lying. This is authentic!" he exclaimed trying to convince the woman.

"If it is then why are there discrepancies in colour, the finish and the artist's signature to validate the item's authenticity? Do you have an authenticity certificate to back up your claim?"

The man shifted nervously. "It's at home. Yeah at home,"

Kyoya grinned slyly "So you wouldn't mind if I personally call the Komatsu family directly to confirm you aren't perpetuating fraud?"

"I-I-," The man stuttered unable to find words to answer. Without much ado, he was hauled away by security.

"Thank you, young man. You saved me from making a loss over such a fake and unvalued item," she offered for a handshake and Kyoya accepted politely.

"It's quite alright," replied Kyoya. He noticed Haruhi's gaze and seeing her smile from the corner of his eye. "Well you are a business associate of the Ootori family,"

"Ah, you are an Ootori. I shall let your father know of this," she smiled leaving with her security.

"That was a very kind thing to do to help her," said Haruhi.

"She's a business associate who will now have more positive view of the Ootori Company and benefit the business," Kyoya replied coolly.

"And how did you know that?" prodded Haruhi.

Kyoya sighed. "From her family insignia on her ring," Haruhi grinned wider as if she discovered something. Kyoya raised a brow. "Why are you smiling? There's nothing amusing to it,"

"How can you possibly notice the ring when the sleeve of her Kimono was covering it until you shook hands? Say what you want sempai you have a good heart although you tend to hide that fact. Otherwise why would you help Tamaki sempai purchase me when there isn't any gain except a loss of your time and expenses? However, I guess everyone would like to do good deeds,"

Kyoya smiled. _She's very observant more than I gave her credit for. _"Who says there isn't any gain from you…..yet? If you know me so well then you should also know how I prioritise merit,"


	8. Chapter 8

**CapitalEnvy: I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. **

**CookiesCream: Thank you. I'm happy to know you're enjoying this AU story which follows the original plot. However the story is going to take a turn after a couple of chapters...**

**Imncake: Thank you and here it is...**

**Just Obsessed: Here it is :)**

**RPG Girl: Thanx :) I love Tamaki too! Yep the Host Club is awesome! Hope you enjoed the holidays. Looking forward to your story :)**

**Maxiepie: Thanx :)**

**GlamGurl17: You'll have to see ;) but it I it'll be different I promise you!**

**Cantfindgoodname: Whoa...Thank you I feel so honored. Given the opportunity I would love to work in the anime industry along side people such as Bisco Hatori. For one I wouldn't leave anime's just hanging there in short episodes. It would be continued along side the manga. :)**

******Thanks all for your reviews I really appreciate them!**

* * *

**Friday - Hunny**

Cakes upon cakes, pastries upon pastries. Haruhi observed the supposedly young man two heads shorter than her eat confectionary like no other and that in the morning. He reminded her so much of her sister Daichi, the glutton. Haruhi giggled and then sighed at the memory. She was far so far away yet she felt at home. Tora was licking the wad of fresh cream in his bowl. He thought he was in heaven enjoying this new type of foamy milk. A thousand thank you's and god bless you's crossed the cat's mind as he licked his whiskers wanting to savour each milky droplet.

Hunny glanced at her "What's so funny, Haru-chan?" He asked with a smile that always adorned his face adding to his cuteness.

"I'm sorry Sempai it's just you remind me so much of Daichi," Hunny rose a questioning brow. "The girl who you were sharing cake with the day we met," she clarified.

"Oh, I know her! She's very nice. I like her," Hunny's big brown eyes gazed at her plate finding it empty. "Haru-chan you're not having cake? It's really yummy. I ordered all sorts of cakes thinking you would like them. There's strawberry cake with fresh cream and strawberries, carrot cake, fruit tart with fresh cream, apple pie with custard, chocolate eclairs, vanilla cheesecake, blueberry cheesecake muffin, Sicilian lemon cheesecake, cinnamon swirls and pavlova," Hunny breathed listing all the cakes and pastries on the table in one breath.

"Okay Sempai," Haruhi smiled with laugh. She wasn't fond of cakes as such but for Hunny's sake she wouldn't mind tasting them. With her index finger between her lips she allowed her eyes to wonder at the sweet desserts. Since Haruhi loved strawberries she placed a slice of strawberry cake on her plate. The blueberry cheesecake muffin sounded good so took a slice of that and vanilla cheesecake. She cut a small piece of strawberry cake taking the fruit with it as well and placed it into her mouth. Haruhi chewed savouring the fresh cream and strawberry cake.

"Well...?" Hunny stared at her expectantly with anticipation.

"It's really good," nodded Haruhi. And truth be told it was. Haruhi tried the blueberry cheesecake muffin. She closed her eyes and made a noise of satisfaction when the blueberries squirted in her mouth releasing it's sweet juices and then the sweet soft cheese in its core melted on her tongue alleviating her to a land of euphoria "mmmm it's so good," last but not the least, the vanilla cheesecake graced its presence in her mouth. The vanilla wasn't some cheap vanilla but Madagascan vanilla which made other flavours seem like nothing as it's infused form with soft cheese felt like Haruhi was chewing on a sweet puffy cloud. And then the biscuit, god the crunchy biscuit base was amazing grinding between her molars making a fine paste. "Sempai this is just...wow,"

Hunny chuckled "I know," Hunny jumped up from his seat and grabbed Usa-chan. "Come on Haru-Chan, we're not spending the whole day having cake," he began gently pulling on her kimono sleeve.

As much as Haruhi was enjoying eating cake but she didn't have much of an appetite as Hunny. "Alright Sempai," she sadly frowned. _Hunny Sempai is so lucky that he has tolerance for cakes and pastries._

* * *

"This is my family Dojo!" Hunny presented the building which appeared just like a traditional Japanese dwelling. "Come on Haruhi I'll show you around," he tucked Usa-chan in his jacket pocket, out of view.

"Okay Hunny Sempai," Haruhi followed behind as he embarked on the steps.

Hunny stopped and abruptly turned around. "Haruhi since we're here can you call me by Mitsukini please,"

Haruhi nodded and continued up the steps with him. She noticed how his whole demeanour changed as he stepped foot at his workplace. He was like a completely different person to before, like he has two sides - a fun cake loving child and a responsible plus focused martial artist sensei.

"Here we train the Japanese military, special police forces and agents and those who just wish to learn the arts. Students from the Haninozuka dojo and the Morinozuka dojo that compete in tournaments never fail,"

Hunny explained as they walked around the dojo, peeking in through the rooms of students engaging in intense practice or one on one rounds. They went into an unoccupied room.

"Wait here," he told her and left.

Haruhi walked around the spacious room that had a soft cushioned in the centre. It had been a almost five minutes since he left and Haruhi was beginning to wonder.

"Haruhi here,"

Haruhi turned to quickly catch what seemed to be white clothing. She straightened it out to see it was a uniform, the same which the students of the dojo were wearing. She looked at Hunny to see he was also in the formal attire. She gave a questioning look that showed her confusion.

"Haruhi you're spending the day with me. I wasn't just going to feed you cake and show you around my dojo. I'm also going to teach you some Akito, kendo and other useful self defence techniques...it's just that if you find yourself in trouble like that day with Tamaki that you can be able to protect yourself,"

"I don't think its that simple Sem- I mean Mitsukini...I don't have that much muscle or strength," It sounded a bit weird calling him by his first name.

"Don't think that way Haruhi. It's not just about muscle fat or brute strength but how you manipulate your energy and use your opponent's energy and strength against them," Hunny smiled gently.

* * *

The self defence lessons had been going well into the evening where now it was time to actually apply a skill. Hunny reached out to grab her just like that day when she was cornered at the cliff but Haruhi dodged and grabbed his arm flipping him over. She looked amazed at her owns hands wondering how she just did that after practicing with failed attempts.

"That's good," Hunny smiled jumping back to his feet as if it was nothing. "You're not trained or skilled but if you just know these simple moves I'm sure you'll be fine. All you need is practise to perfect them Haru-chan,"

Haruhi nodded dumbly. She knew she didn't just do what she just did. He just went easy on her. No one can flip over Mitsukuni Huninozuka. It was unbelievable!

* * *

Hunny and Haruhi were at a continental restaurant to have dinner.

"Haru-chan this is my favourite restaurant. You find the best spicy food here!"

They were lead to a special table which Hunny had already reserved.

"The usual sir?" Enquired the Waiter.

"Yes, Thank you!"

"What about you mam?" The waiter handed her the menu.

Haruhi looked at the names which she hadn't heard of before and the descriptions she thought sounded interesting. She decided to order the same as her Sempai.

"The same please," she handed the menu back.

"Mild or hot?" The waiter asked noting down the order in his small notepad.

"Hot please," replied Hunny

"The same," Haruhi added

The continental cuisines of Asia weren't that bad but mind blowing in a good way. Yet the spices danced on the taste buds enlighting a fire. Haruhi kept taking sips of water occasionally as she wasn't used to these different spicy cuisines.

"Feeling the flame Kouhai?" Smirked Hunny.

Haruhi frowned. She wasn't one to give up so easily. " It's fine Sempai,"

"You sure?" He goaded.

Haruhi picked a bottle of spicy sauce on the table and squirted a bit on her food. She took a chunk of it in her mouth with it seeping from the corner of her lips. Hunny looked at her with surprise and Haruhi just smirked in response.

"Positive Sempai,"

The challenge was accepted and bottles of very spice sauce was ordered then chillis. Haruhi had reached her limit and chugged a glass of icy cold water to soothe her tongue which felt as if it would drop off from the burining sensation. Her brown eyes streaming with tears widened when she saw Hunny holding a ghost chilli and dangling it. He had a twisted smirk on his lips and mischievous or what seemed like an evil red glint in his eyes that made her worry. In an instant he popped it into his mouth and chewed making a sizzling sound. Haruhi was shocked beyond limit and her mouth was agape.

"Hunny Sempai...you're insane!" Exclaimed Haruhi cupping her cheeks in awe at what she had just witnessed. He just cackled as they left the restaurant. Even the owners were flabbergasted as when Hunny ordered and ate the Ghost Chilli which usually one would sign a form to not find the resturant responsible if something were to happen when the chilli was consumed. Haruhi wondered if all her Sempai's were crazy as Hunny or was he just an exception. She hoped Mori would be normal although she did enjoy her day with Hunny.


End file.
